Electric drive carts are not new to the art. However, an electric drive cart that has the attributes of the present invention does not exist. The present invention is compact, powerful, electrically driven game cart. The cart was originally developed to retrieve big game animals from the roughest of terrains. The low center of gravity permits the cart to remain stable even when used at a heavy incline. This anti roller feature allows the cart to traverse large rocks and logs while fully loaded. The support frame, axel position and handle bars are positioned so the load is easily balance allowing the user to move large objects with very little effort. This makes remote retrieval possible for any user.
The powerful motor operates the drive train with virtually unstoppable power, but is compact enough to store in the box of a pickup truck.
The present device allows a lone individual the ability to remove large big game animals by themselves, while quietly, odorlessly and effortlessly walking through the terrain.
The uses to the cart are limitless; one use is to haul hunting or camping gear. It is used for hauling bait, hunting stands and firewood. It also has unlimited uses around a farm. The device is safe for indoor operation for such projects as moving, construction and any other use of an indoor application as well as outdoor.
Other embodiments include a remote for the winch, a hitch attachment for ATV's, a pulley system to use with the winch for loading, dumping capabilities and tire chains.
The applicant recognizes that the follow prior art is available but not relevant to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,853 issued to Konopa on Feb. 15, 2011, entitled “Motorized hand cart for lifting and moving large heavy objects”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,758 issued to Mechulam on Feb. 7, 1984, entitled “Motorized cart”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,328 issued to Campbell et. al. on May 16, 2000, entitled “Electric handcart”, United States Patent issued to Yamano on Oct. 12, 2010, entitled “Traveling device”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,545 issued to Waid on May 1, 2007, entitled “Motorized beach cart”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,477 issued on Jun. 4, 2002, entitled “Electric hand truck”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,635 issued to Watts on Feb. 10, 2004, entitled “Multi-purpose deer hunting cart”.